Forgive Me
by tra-si-sille
Summary: Ranfan has done something to seriously annoy Greed. The outcome isn't good as you can probably tell from the genre . Really have to be up to date with the manga to understand. Implied LingXRanfan. Not sure about rating. Let me know if you think its too lo


The once peaceful darkness now threatened to engulf her as she lay on the hard earth floor, her blood-filled lungs gasping for air. Pain spread through her from a small point on the left of her body. She didn't know exactly what had caused it, however, after hearing a small yet loud explosion she could have a pretty good guess.

Her heart beat faster as her panic grew. She knew she had to calm down or she would bleed to death even faster. It was hard though. She could tell one of her lungs was badly damaged from the way her breath was thick with blood. She knew she wasn't going to make it but she didn't want to go. She didn't want to have to leave him again. And yet, she wasn't strong enough to stay.

Dark stars were blocking her vision, stopping her from seeing anything. She could hear him faintly, as if he was far away instead of right next to her, holding her. He was pleading her with her, begging her not to go, not to leave him alone. Had she been able to get enough oxygen into her lungs she would have sighed in exasperation. There was however, no way she could do this.

It was so typical of her. Once again she had failed to protect him and had managed to get herself hurt. Although this time it seemed to be a little more serious. She knew she was running out of time. She must tell him. Quickly. Gathering up all her strength she reached up and placed a hand on his tear-stained face and whispered just two words.

The once still world had suddenly started to turn again; in the wrong direction and faster than could ever be considered safe. His breathing grew quick and desperate as he watched the red stain grow on the dark fabric and pool on the cold, cruel ground around them. He knew exactly what had happened but couldn't bear to think about it. Bile rose in his throat every time he did. Tears of pain and frustration clouded his vision as he tried to prevent them from raining down his face.

He could hear her quiet whispers of fear as clearly as if she had shouted them in his ear. He heard her low, choking gasps as she tried to get enough air into her body. The sound of his own voice was detached from him as he pleaded with her and begged her not to leave him alone. He was certain that if she did then he wouldn't be able to keep going.

A small smile flickered across her blood-stained lips. She was trying to be brave and it killed him. He watched as she reached out with her shaking hand to touch his face. He heard the words she struggled so hard to get out but ignored them. This wasn't goodbye. He wouldn't let her say goodbye like this. Not now. Her hand fell from his face. He was numb. He could barely even feel her body as he held her in his arms: small, fragile, cold…still.

The once warm night air suddenly turned bitterly cold. Everything in the fast spinning world froze. Time, which had been moving far too fast just moments before, now stood still. He stared down at her motionless figure through the eyes of the brat. Her face was damp from tears. Whether they were her tears or his he wasn't sure. Her dark hair, usually tied back in a bun, hung loose, clinging slightly to her skin. Her eyes -oh those deep onyx orbs- once so full of life were now eerily blank.

The feeling of hate he had felt towards her when he had shot her was now slowly being replaced with one of horror and anger at what he had done. He had only meant to scare her. He didn't fight girls. He had not meant for this to happen. Not this. Not her. He felt their hand shake violently as it hovered over her eyes. The soft chill of her skin hit his soul like a knife in the heart as he and the brat closed her eyes. He knew they wouldn't open again. And he knew that it was. All. His. Fault.

The once silent night rang out with two things.

First came the howl. The haunting scream of tortured beings calling out for the one they have lost. It was long and loud and painfully sorrowful. It held all the hurt and the anger which was now consuming the pair of shattered souls, joined by one heart. The demented wail hung in the darkness as the single heart of the Sin and his Host shattered beyond any possible repair. The world shivered.

Next came the end. A loud shot sounded. A soft thud followed. There was silence.


End file.
